Laughter is the best medicine
This was made by silvernazo.deviantart.com I have forgotten how to smile again... Ever since the accident when I was a child. My mother and older sister were killed in a car crash about 3 years ago, so now it's just my dad and I. Dad is so good to me now, and I'm grateful to him. I'm really glad I didn't lose him too. He is still a broken man though because he has lost my mum and sister. It must be so hard on him... He only has me, his son, left... I was on the computer, looking on ebay for a new game. Dad gave me some money, about $10, and said I could buy a game as a gift from him. I was looking at some old games, because that's all $10 would get. One game did catch my eye, it was Pokemon Fire Red for the GBA. Why not? I've never actually played the old Pokemon games, and I've heard from my friends that they think generation 1 is the best. They were selling it for just $3, that was such a bargain! So I decided to get that game, and just saved the rest of the money for when I needed it. About a week later, the game finally came in the mail. I got my old GBA and stuck the game in. I still didn't have any excitement though as I put it in. I just can't ever feel happy, no matter what I do... I already decided I would start with a Charmander when I could choose, so I rushed through the intro part and named my character Jacko. I finally got to the lab to choose my Pokemon. There were three poke balls sitting there to choose from. I knew they contained a Blubasaur, Squirtle and a Charmander. I went to the first one, and it contained a Mr. Mime. I just had one of the WTF? moments... Um... Why the heck is there a Mr. Mime in one of the starter balls? Oh well, on to the next one. Guess what. The next one also contained a Mr. Mime! On to the next one. Mr. Mime!!! What the hell!?!? I hate Mr. Mimes, they just creep me out, not to mention they're just absolutely retarded! I wanted a Charmander! *sigh... Well, there wasn't much I could really do, so I just chose the Mr. Mime on the right. I gave it a nickname, and called it Mr. Giggles. Strangely, once I received the Mr. Mime, I noticed it followed behind me, like it does in Soul Silver and Heart Gold. Well, this is kinda cool I suppose. I thought I just picked up a special Fire Red game, that was unique. I wanted to see if I could talk to Mr. Giggles. So I turned my character around and tried talking to it. "Mr. Giggles: Laughter is the best medicine!" After that, a creepy laugh came out of the speakers. Um... Ok, weird statement for a Pokemon. Not to mention that laugh was kind of creepy. Not talking to Mr. Giggles anymore! Once I get more Pokemon I'll put it in a PC box. I went into the wild, and found a wild Rattata. Mr. Giggles was sent out, and he was level 5, as a starter should be. His moves were ones I'd never seen before though: 'Giggle', 'Laugh'. What stupid move names, I thought. I chose 'Giggle' and more creepy giggles came out of the speakers. The Rattata started to go spaz all over the battle screen and grew a smile. Now there was two creepy laughters coming from the speakers. What freaked me out was the Rattata's face came up close to the screen. It had black hollow eyes, a huge smile, and it's neck started turning clock wise slowly giving a cracking sound. I threw the game at the wall and covered my eyes for a while. All of a sudden memories started running through my head again, of my sister and mother's corpses, their necks broken... I thought that seeing how I threw the game at the wall really hard, I may have broken it. But I heard a crackly voice still coming from the game. "Wh..What's wrong.... Jacko?... I..I thought that would make you sm-smile... It makes me smile... hehe.. hahah." I uncovered my eyes, and screamed so hard! Mr. Giggles was in my room hovering above the ground. His eyes were like the Rattata's, black and hollow and he had a huge grin on his face. His neck kept turning a little, then quickly turned back, and it did that repeatedly, clicking each time. He nearly looked like a puppet dangling there, his hands hanging high, his feet dangling. "HHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!!" His laugh was crackly and distorted. It sounded just like I imagine a creepy clown to laugh, but worse!... "Laughter is the best medicine... Laugh just a little, and you will feel so much better..." I ran down stairs to my dad. I saw him sitting in his chair and ran over to him. I stopped in horror. I looked at his face, and it was just like Mr. Giggles'. All of a sudden, he started hovering too and his neck started turning and cracking. He gave a creepy laugh too! I ran to the front door, but it was locked. "HELP!" I cried, ruthlessly bashing the door. I turned around, and I saw Mr. Giggles, my father and even the Rattata all dangling there. All of a sudden they started laughing, and as weird as it may seem, I actually started to feel a tiny bit happy just listening to them. For the first time in 3 years, I gave a small smile, and even a little giggle. I snapped out of it for a second, and covered my mouth. I felt terrified again, but their laughs got louder, and I couldn't help myself. I laughed so hard, that I was crying. My body started to go into a spasm, and then I lost my vision. I was just in darkness, laughing... But for some reason... I always felt happy... Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game